Summer Holiday
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: Tsuna got a group trip to a resort in an island. Wanted to have a happy summer holiday, he brought his friends together. The group went there without realizing what kind of island they would visit...


Title: Summer Holiday

Rating: T

Summary: Tsuna got a group trip to a resort in an island. Wanted to have a happy summer holiday, he brought his friends together. The group went without realizing what kind of island they would visit.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owner. Sadly, I own nothing except this (ridiculous) story…

* * *

SUMMER HOLIDAY

* * *

On one hot day in the beginning of summer holiday, Tsuna was talking to Reborn in his house, discussing what-to-do to spend the break time.

"How about going to the beach?" Tsuna said. "Playing with water can ease the hot weather."

"That's a good idea, but what beach? I'm sure people will crowd every beach at this season." Reborn stated that made Tsuna sighed. He's right. The last time they went to the beach on summer, he just sat under the umbrella and couldn't move an inch because of the massive number of people visiting the same place.

Ding-dong!

"Tsuna-kun! Could you open the door please! I'm kind of busy right now," Nana said to Tsuna from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom!" He replied then walked to the front door and opened it.

There, stood an old postman whom greeted him and handed a velvet colored envelope. After signed the paper, the postman left Tsuna who confused with the thing on his hand. He brought the mail inside, opened it, read it for a while before fainted and left Nana panicked over him. While the woman took Tsuna to his room, Reborn read the content of the letter.

**-----x-----x-----x-----**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have been chose to enjoy a 5-day of joyous stay in our beautiful 5-star beach resort on the Island of Dream! **

**With a white sand beach lining the blue ocean, the green tropical forest surrounds the resort, complete facilities to fulfill your needs and desires, and one of the best volcano views in the world, we guarantee you a memorable vacation. Bring together your loved one and enjoy the trip!**

**Read the information page on the included paper for complete explanation.**

**-----x-----x-----x-----  
**

"Hmm...it's interesting," Reborn mused when he read the information page.

Several hours passed when Tsuna finally opened his eyes. When he looked around, he saw Reborn whom enjoyed a cup of tea while reading a newspaper. Leon sat comfortably as usual on his hat. When Reborn realized Tsuna has awoken, he stood up and kicked him on the head.

"Awwwww!!! What's that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna scowled while rubbing his head.

Reborn sat back to his place. "About time you wake up. Now, prepare your stuff."

"Huh? Stuff? What for?"

"Dame-Tsuna. The letter." He handed the boy the envelope he had read before. "You want to go or not?"

The boy read it for a while. "Oh, it's not a dream. Hehe, I still couldn't believe it. I want to go, but, I have paper to do for the next semester. If it's not finish...oh my…I'm gonna get a 'D' on that subject!!"

Reborn smiled to the desperate boy in front of him. "You still had time until next week. If you do it right, I'm sure you could finish it on time. Besides, not everyday you get a free trip likes this, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, it's a group trip. I'm not sure who I want to bring together there. They usually had their own activities to do in their holiday." Tsuna talked to himself on the last part, not expecting any reply from his mentor.

"Dame-Tsuna, just concentrates on your paper. Think about the other things after you finish it. I'll take care of that."

Tsuna couldn't believe it at first but when Reborn told him the reason, he smiled and promised the little guy to finish the paper on time. He worked on the paper like crazy, day and night, 24/7, just to catch up the deadline gave by Reborn.

"See? You can do something good if you try, Tsuna," Reborn smiled when the boy gave the finished paper then fainted again. "Well, time to pack the stuff."

The next day, Tsuna surprised but also happy at the sight of 15 people talked to one another in front of his house. When they saw him, a wave of greetings sent to him and he smiled back. Suddenly, headache attacked his head and he was sure that this trip would be a memorable one.

* * *

A/n: Aaa~ it's so hot in here...don't know why I wrote it...maybe my brain is overheat...

Well, if you like it, i'll continue it. If you don't, I'll keep the whole story for myself. Anyhoo, thank you for reading :)!


End file.
